zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorman Brothers
The Gorman Brothers are two characters from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Consisting of one younger and one elder brother, they own the Gorman Track, just off Milk Road, where they work primarily as horse trainers. They are rude, malicious, and underhanded people, as evidenced by their various acts of sabotage leveled at the competing Romani Ranch. It is implied that the milk they sell is directly stolen from their competitor--as they are not shown to own any cows--and heavily watered down so as to be able to sell more bottles; at higher prices than other vendors, even. Though they act ill-tempered towards Link's Hylian and Deku forms, they are courteous towards his Goron and Zora forms, apparently out of fear. Despite their despicable nature, they do have a soft spot for their middle brother, Gorman. They are also listed in the Bombers' Notebook. Biography Prior to the events of the game and implied to be a rather recent occurrence, the road to Romani Ranch has been blocked by a large boulder, implied to be the work of the Gorman Brothers. During the daytime of the First or Second Days, if Link approaches the Gorman Brothers astride his horse, the Gorman Brothers will make disparaging comments about his mount, and subsequently challenge him to a race. Upon their defeat, they reluctantly give Link the Garo's Mask, provided that he does not tell anyone who gave it to him. They will also attempt to sell Link Milk; though they claim that their milk is superior to the "watered down" milk produced by Romani Ranch, if Link makes a purchase, it is revealed that it is actually the Gorman Brothers' milk that has been watered down. If Link fails to rescue the cows of Romani Ranch from "Them", the Gorman Brothers will gloat about being the only providers of milk available. On the night of the Second Day, should Link decide to accompany Cremia on her milk delivery run to Clock Town's Milk Bar, they find that Milk Road has been blocked by a recently erected fence, forcing them to take a detour through the Gorman Track. While Cremia's Carriage is traversing the Gorman Track, the Gorman Brothers, wearing Garo's Masks as disguises, chase after them in order to try to break the milk bottles with their farming implements as another act of sabotage. If Link is successful in fending them off with the Hero's Bow and protecting the milk delivery, Cremia will reward him with Romani's Mask, a "proof of membership" for the Milk Bar. Subsequent completions of this will result in the reward of Rupees, Chateau Romani, or a hug. Once this is done, the Gorman Brothers disappear for the rest of the current three-day cycle, leaving in their place a sign saying that "riding lessons have been temporarily suspended." If Link talks to the Gorman Brothers with the Circus Leader's Mask on, they will become somewhat emotional and reminisce about their brother Gorman, who gave Link the mask, talking about how he left the family business to pursue a career in show business. They will appear very uncomfortable, to the point of showing remorse for their cruel actions, and ask Link to remove the mask. If Link wears the Circus Leader's Mask during their attempted robbery of the caravan, they will be unable to bring themselves to actually attack and simply follow behind the caravan without doing anything. However, Link must have defended the caravan at least once before he can actually obtain the Circus Leader's Mask. In the Nintendo 3DS remake of the game, Link must ask for the Gorman Brothers' help in curing a stomach ache that Gorman has contracted after a night of heavily over-indulging on milk. If Link dons the Circus Leader's Mask, they immediately understand the situation, and quickly rustle up a bottle of Mystery Milk--apparently, made in part from ingredients found on the ground--to "wake up" and "shake up" their brother. If Link fails to make the deliver within the passing of two minutes, the milk will become spoiled and unusable. Upon making a successful delivery, Gorman is cured instantly, and gives Link the empty bottle as payment for his trouble. See also * Gorman * Ingo es:Hermanos Gorman Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters